


A Walk in the Park

by PeopleDoGoBothWays



Category: Glee
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Marijuana, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeopleDoGoBothWays/pseuds/PeopleDoGoBothWays
Summary: AU. Dave has a crush on an acquaintance from high school, but his first gay experience doesn't go as planned.
Relationships: David Karofsky/Sebastian Smythe, Kurt Hummel/David Karofsky
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote in 2012

Hola Bitches! It's that time of year again! Get ready to party hard!

Dave stared at his Facebook inbox with an audible gulp. It was that time of year again; the time when Santana sent out invitations to her birthday party via mass inbox messages. Each guests' name was displayed at the top of the note in that classic Facebook blue. Dave read through the names, his bottom lip between his teeth, searching for one in particular.

Kurt Hummel.

There it was. So Kurt was invited, like Dave knew he must be. It didn't mean he'd be there, of course. Santana had invited the whole glee club to her nineteenth birthday last year, and most of them, Kurt included, had been in town for the summer. Dave remembered it well, of course- how could he not? It was one of those nights that stay in your memory, no matter what kind of substances you'd ingested. Memories of that night had flooded Dave's mind every night since, had him wondering what if, if only.

Dave shook away those thoughts for the moment to check out the details for this year's birthday bash. It looked as though it could very well end up much like last year's. Start with dinner and cake at the Lopez's, watch Santana open presents...end up squeezing twelve rowdy college students into a motel room for some underage drinking and very illegal pot-smoking. The image of a very stoned Kurt, laying on his back on an ugly floral bedspread next to his girlfriends, came crashing to the front of Dave's brain. It was all too familiar, as it was the only thing that would allow Dave to get off since it had occurred.

Not that anything...like thathad happened between them. To his utmost regret, Dave had spent the night getting just as wasted and high as everyone around him, trying to observe Kurt without arousing any suspicion, and distractedly fielding questions about the quality of the "babes" at Indiana University. All the while, wishing he could just come out, even just to the glee club, they wouldn't care, right? The were all tight with Kurt, and Santana and Brittany.

Dave felt sort of like a fish out of water, without his "relationship" with Tana to hide behind. He had still yet to meet anyone with better gaydar- in junior year, she'd somehow managed to catch him checking out Sam Evans, confessed her secret, and offered to be his "beard". It worked out great for a few months, but Tana was a lot braver than him. Anyway, she had Brittany waiting for her to come out. There was no one waiting for Dave.

He'd had a crush on Kurt all throughout high school. They didn't know each other- everyone knew of Kurt, he was the star of the glee club and eventually captain of the Cheerios- and Dave was just a hockey player who didn't go out of his way to stand out. The two boys had English class together in senior year, and talked from time to time on Facebook since then, but they were barely acquaintances, let alone friends.

Dave was finally able to clear his head of those thoughts long enough to reply to Tana's message. Yes, he would be attending, and could he bring anything?  
This year would be different, Dave told himself. He had come out to his parents, who had been surprised but accepting. He'd gone to LGBTQ meetings at school and met a few others like him- though he still had yet to even kiss another guy. Still, he felt confident enough to come out at the party, and maybe, just maybe, he'd work up the nerve to tell Kurt how he felt.


	2. Chapter 2

The next Friday, Dave rang the Lopez's doorbell, a bottle of Santana's favourite green apple liqueur cradled under his arm. Her parents were cool with her and her friends having a drink or two at their house, though most of them still had at least a year before they were legal. Dave forced his heart to quit its' racing as he waited, music and joyous shouts echoing from the Lopez's backyard.

Brittany opened the door and grinned, ushering him inside. "Hi Dave!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck. Dave nearly dropped the bottle and chuckled, hugging her back with one arm. "Hey Britt. Where's the birthday girl?"  
"Out back. I hope you're hungry!" She lead him to the back of the house, where the party was already in full swing. Dr. Lopez was grilling all kinds of meat on the barbecue, and the picnic table was covered with a huge buffet. Most of the glee club was there, again, chatting with Santana's family and clutching red plastic cups.

"Happy birthday, Tana" Dave offered his friend the bottle of liqueur. She accepted it with a giddy smile and kissed his cheek. "Thanks for coming, Dave. I hope you remembered your fake ID" she whispered the last part in his ear, keeping an eye out for any adults who might be eavesdropping.  
"Uh, yeah, got it. Why...where are we going?" Dave questioned, suddenly a bit apprehensive. He'd never really done anything illegal before, up until the previous years' party.  
"Don't you worry" Santana responded with her trademark smirk. "Anyways, eat! There's plenty. And you know everyone, right?"

Dave nodded, looking around the tent which Tana's parents had set up in their yard. His eyes fell on the person he was most anxious to see. Kurt was seated close to the buffet table, next to a guy Dave actually didn't recognize. Did Kurt have a boyfriend? Dave could feel a panic setting in as he made his way over to the buffet.

Kurt glanced over when he saw Dave pick up a plate. "Hi, Dave" he said with a warm smile. "How are you?"

Dave returned his crush's smile as he tried to concentrate on filling his plate. "I'm good" he replied. He itched to tell Kurt about his recent coming-out, but was having trouble getting the words out for some reason.

Kurt turned to the boy beside him. "This is my friend, Sebastian. Seb, this is Dave. We went to high school together."

"Hey, Dave" the boy drawled and if Dave didn't know any better, he'd swear this guy was checking him out. Not that he wasn't cute enough, but his twinkling green eyes and mischievous smile made Dave a bit nervous. Besides, he was here to get closer to Kurt.

"Hey" Dave replied to Sebastian's greeting. He sat down across from the two of them. "How's school and everything, Kurt?" he asked before beginning to eat.

"Oh, it's great!" Kurt enthused. "I feel like I'm living in Project Runway...you know, without all the frantic late-night sewing getting caught on tape."

Dave couldn't help but grin at the way Kurt's face lit up. "That's awesome" he affirmed.

The three boys talked more about their college experiences. Sebastian was taking photography at Parson's, where he'd met Kurt, and they'd both come home to the Lima area for the summer. Dave sighed with relief inwardly, as he realized the two didn't seem romantically involved. Eventually, more drinks were being pressed into their hands by certain former McKinley High Cheerios, and Mrs. Lopez re-entered the backyard carrying a cake adorned with sparklers. Everyone sang Happy Birthday and toasted to Santana, who was swiftly enveloped in a group hug of relatives and friends.

Once the cake had been enjoyed, Santana and Quinn began dividing everyone into groups to drive to their apparently secret destination. Dave ended up with Kurt, Sebastian and Mercedes in Sebastian's Lexus. The former gleeks belted along with old Lady Gaga anthems which Dave remembered to be part of their club's repertoire in high school. Sebastian quickly joined in, also possessing an impressive set of pipes, but Dave only allowed himself to sing along very softly. No sense in embarrassing himself in front of talented people.

"Um, Kurt?" he piped up as the singers were taking a break during a slow number. "Any idea where we're headed? It's been, like, almost an hour."

Kurt giggled and glanced nervously at Sebastian. "I might as well tell you. Santana thought it might be fun if we, um, checked out a...a gay club, tonight. We figured you guys would all be cool, right. I mean, because you've always been cool with, with me."

Dave didn't miss Sebastian turning around slightly in the front seat to smirk knowingly at him. It made him wonder if this guy could just tell, just by looking at him. That'd never happened to Dave before in his life. Not that it mattered, of course, since he was pretty much out to everyone. He just hadn't gotten the chance- or the balls- to inform these particular people.

And somehow, casually mentioning that he liked dudes from the backseat of a car seemed odd. "No, dude, that's um, that's alright. Totally cool with that."

About half an hour later, they had arrived in Toledo. All three cars carrying Santana's closest pals made their way to the parking lot of some place called Push. Dave swore he could remember a certain hipster character from SNL describing a club of the same name. They all exited the cars, fake IDs at the ready, and followed the rest of Santana's party towards the source of the thumping music.

Dave felt sort of pathetic, it being his first time at a gay bar. Though he was underage, he could easily pass for twenty-one or even older, and he'd been out for almost a year. It was both his lack of confidence in his ability to attract a mate, and his never-ending thoughts of Kurt, that prevented Dave from exploring any gay bars near his school.

Once inside, he followed the other straight male members of Santana's posse to the bar. They all ordered beers and took up a corner of the room, trying to look inconspicuous. Or at least, that's what Dave thought.

"Dude! Put your arm around me. Don't want any of these guys to think I'm available" Finn commanded with an elbow into Sam's side. The taller boy looked uncomfortable, but seeming get his friend's point, he did as asked. Dave fought back a chuckle as he witnessed two of the most popular jocks from high school leaning against each other like a couple. Evidently, they had their own strange way of scaring off any unwanted advances.

Speaking of advances, where was Kurt? Dave spotted him across the room, already dancing with the girls and Sebastian. Okay, so those two definitely weren't together. If they were even a little flirty, they might be dancing closer like most of the other guys here were. So how would Dave make a move? And was Kurt even interested? He had no clue. He'd been just as friendly as usual. Dave set down his now-empty beer bottle resolutely. First things first- he just had to get over where Kurt was.

Dave went over under the guise of giving Tana another birthday hug and a little twirl. This caused each of the girls to ask him for a dance, and so he indulged them. He could feel someone's eyes on him the whole time, and glanced up to find Sebastian watching him. Dave was both intrigued and terrified by those green eyes which seemed either to know he was gay, or not to care. He was still wondering how best to get Kurt's attention- should he just ask him to dance?

The boy in question excused himself from the group for another drink. Dave realized, after the moment had passed, that offering to buy Kurt's drink would have been the perfect ice-breaker. As he was mentally cursing his own terrible timing, Dave felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You wanna dance?" a ridiculously smooth voice breathed into his ear. Dave tried not to shiver- he'd never been hit on by a guy before. Once his eyes met Sebastian's, he found it almost impossible to look away. He could only nod, his heart in his throat as the slimmer boy lead him away from the wall.

Dave knew all his former classmates must be watching, confused, as Sebastian turned around and leaned against him. He forced himself not to look at their reactions, simply placed his hands on the boy's hips and began to move with him timidly. It shouldn't have felt like such a big deal, it was just a dance, right? And, Dave's slightly tipsy mind tried to convince him, Kurt's reaction to his might give him a clue as to the other boy's feelings for him.

The world was starting to seem a lot smaller than it did a few songs ago. There was only the feel of a boy's...a very hot boy's...body against his, moving sensually to the beat of the music. Sebastian's shapely ass rubbing against his crotch was certainly getting a reaction out of Dave, and the grinding seemed to get harder, more insistent, the more the green-eyed stranger could undoubtedly feel that reaction. Dave just tried to concentrate on not panting like a dog in Sebastian's ear, while ignoring the nagging voice in the back of his mind that was screaming "Bad idea!"

Their haze of lust was suddenly permeated by loud whoops and hollers. Dave was afraid to look up in the direction of the noise, but found he didn't have to. The girls had surrounded him and his current dance partner, and were loudly egging them on. Sebastian seemed to relish the attention, bending over and moving his ass like Dave had only ever seen video vixens do. Face aflame and mind reeling, Dave managed a sheepish smile at the surprised but wildly supportive women.

A few songs later, the girls cleared off to refresh their drinks. Sebastian, however, showed no sign of slowing down. Dave was definitely in over his head- they'd been dancing too long, and way to sexually, for this to be "just a dance" anymore. And the other boy could surely feel...how much Dave was enjoying himself. Just as he was panicking over how to end this madness, Dave felt the pressure of a hand on the back of his neck. A hand that was pulling him urgently towards a waiting mouth. Certain he must be shaking from head to toe, Dave melted into his first kiss with another boy.

There was something not quite right about this, Dave struggled to think as he made out passionately with the boy he'd just met. If only he could figure out just why his mind was telling him he'd regret this later. But it felt so good- no other guy had ever shown an interest in him before. He was now pressed against Sebastian, front to front, the slimmer of the two boys still moving his hips slightly, but dancing seemed to have been forgotten. Dave realized with a start that his hands had somehow found their way to Sebastian's round ass, the other boy's own hands holding tightly onto Dave's shoulders...and that Dave wasn't the only one who was achingly hard right now.

Dave vaguely felt himself being lead somewhere else, but he barely let his lips leave the other boy's in fear of breaking the spell they were under. His back hit a wall, courtesy of the hands bracing themselves on his chest. Dave continued to ignore the screaming of his conscience or whatever that voice was- shit, now he was hearing voices- kissing the other boy back fervently and kneading his ass, until the need for air began to outweigh his raging hormones.

He pulled away slightly, trying to catch his breath.

"Wanna get out of here?" Sebastian breathed into Dave's ear. Dave shuddered, panting slightly and finding it hard to form a coherent response.

"Um" he managed. "Okay?"

Sebastian grinned and grabbed Dave's hand, leading him towards the doors of the club. For some reason, Dave glanced over at the bar on their way out. His eyes instantly connected with a very shocked-looking Kurt.

KURT! Oh god, what was Dave doing? Dancing, kissing, leaving the bar with some random guy he'd just met? He'd come here for Kurt- well, he'd come to wish Tana a happy birthday, of course, to drink and have a good time, probably come out to many of his former classmates, but maybe...oh, who was he kidding? He was never going to tell Kurt how he felt. It was just too nerve-wracking. Kurt would always be out of his league.

"You okay, tiger?" Sebastian asked, his smile almost mocking. Dave frowned at the nickname, and realized, as his eyes darted around them, that they were now in the parking lot.

"I...um..." Great, of all the times for his brain to shut off, it had to be during his first gay experience.

Sebastian smirked wider and raised a brow, his eyes twinkling."It's okay, I've been known to render most men speechless. This your first time or something?"

Dave nodded, his eyes widening. Did this guy expect him to have sex or something? He wasn't sure how he felt about that.

"I'm, uh, I'm not actually-" he struggled to explain that this was all a huge mistake.

"Not gay? Look cubby, I don't judge, okay? Call yourself whatever you want, but your dick ain't straight."

This was not going well."I know, dude. I'm pretty sure I am, uh, gay, all right? I just..." Dave muttered. How did you explain to a guy that you came here to see his friend? At least it didn't seem like Sebastian's ego would suffer from that news.

"Hey, don't worry about it. We don't have to do anything crazy." Sebastian shrugged, leaning against his car."I thought you were enjoying yourself, that's all."

"I was" Dave admitted, trying not to meet the other boys' eye.

Sebastian stepped forward and placed his hand under Dave's chin, lifting his face upward."Cool" he said softly."How about we get out of here, then? Take a walk in the park?"

Dave took a deep breath and nodded."'Kay" he agreed. Just a walk in the park, right? He'd already humiliated himself in front of his longtime crush, might as well have some fun with a handsome stranger.

"Awesome" Sebastian beamed and unlocked his car.

They drove to an actual park, nearby, with a playground and everything. Sebastian took off his seatbelt and turned to Dave, eyes sparkling.

"So, cubby. We can take an actual walk, go on the swings or whatever" he punctuated this thought with a chuckle, "Or, we can get in the backseat, and I can rock your world." That line should've made Dave laugh at its tackiness, but this Sebastian was way too confident for his own good.

Not trusting his power of speech any longer, Dave simply let his eyes dart toward the backseat. Sebastian winked and climbed back, nervously.

Sebastian seemed to be sort of an expert at this. He placed a long-fingered hand on Dave's face, pulling him in for a soft kiss. Dave went with it easily, letting the kiss deepen, moving closer and placing his hands around the other boys' waist. Sebastian moaned into Dave's mouth, their tongues curling against one another, his hands now rubbing Dave's shoulders.

After what felt like hours to Dave, but was maybe only ten minutes, Sebastian sucked Dave's bottom lip into his mouth, bit it lightly, and pulled away.

"Damn, cubby. Can I suck your dick?"

Dave froze, then immediately shook his head. That was one thing he wasn't giving away so easily, not to someone he didn't really, really like.

"That's cool" Sebastian replied."Let's do this the old-fashioned way, then."  
As Dave wondered what the hell that meant, the other boy climbed into his lap.

Now straddling Dave, Sebastian leaned in to continue their previous activities. This time, though, as their tongues brushed again, Sebastian rolled his hips downward. Dave gasped and moaned into his mouth. Encouraged, Sebastian ground down harder and began to suck and bite at Dave's neck.

Dave couldn't hold back his moans. He'd never felt anything like this before, never having gone past chaste kissing with girls before he came out. Dave let himself grind up against the boy in his lap, his hands once again firmly gripping Sebastian's ass. Pleasure building inside him, he continued to thrust, increasing his speed and panting harshly, until he finally shuddered in release. And immediately felt beyond awkward as Sebastian ground down a few more times before he also reached his climax.

As the haze of lust faded, Dave became aware of the mess in his boxers and cringed. Sebastian had climbed off him and back into the front seat. Dave made his way into the passenger seat, avoiding the other boys' eyes. He couldn't help but feel used, and he hated that he felt like such a girl for thinking that way. But Dave's heart was beginning to fill with regret. His first...whatever that was...with another guy, shouldn't have happened that way.

"So...guess I'll drive you home?" Sebastian muttered, noticeably leaving out any flirty nicknames. His smirk was gone, his eyes had dimmed. The spell was broken.

Dave awkwardly stammered out directions to his house, feeling his heart sinking lower and lower inside him. When they got there, the sky was starting to lighten, and the birds were chirping animatedly. The two boys shared an uncomfortable goodbye, their eyes meeting for a split second before Dave exited the car and went inside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains Christianity. I don't mean to push religion onto anyone, or to shame anyone for engaging in sexual activity of any kind.

Dave dashed for the shower as soon as he got inside. He suddenly felt incredibly dirty, and it likely wasn't due to the late July heat. Half an hour was spent scrubbing himself as clean as he could, and as he dried off, Dave did feel better despite the heavy guilt in the pit of his stomach. He pulled on a clean polo and khaki shorts, sighing as he realized he had very little to do with his Sunday. Dave had gotten a house-painting job for the month of August, but it didn't start until the next day.

When he wandered downstairs, Dave found his father having coffee and reading the newspaper. He tensed instantly, wondering if his dad could just tell what he'd done all night. Paul had been very accepting since Dave had come out to him, but what would he think about his sin dancing and fooling around with a boy he'd just met? Especially when he had a huge crush on another boy- not that Dave had told his parents about his feelings for Kurt.

"Morning, David" Paul greeted his son, glancing up from his newspaper. Dave jumped only slightly, startled out of his nervous speculation. "When did you get in last night?" Paul asked, his eyebrows raised over his reading glasses.

"Um" Dave replied. "Not too late." He made a mental note to make sure he washed his clothes from last night before either of his parents could find them.

"Right." Paul smiled- he wasn't overly concerned with enforcing a curfew for his twenty-year-old son. "So, what do you think about going to church today? I feel like paying them a visit."

Dave couldn't help smiling, even as his adrenaline began to spike. They'd recently found a wonderful LGBT-positive church in Columbus, which didn't force people to join or attend every week. Anyone could simply come and enjoy the service, feel accepted just as they were, and even receive communion if they wanted to. A day at church sounded like just what he needed- though it always made him a bit anxious, and he wondered what their stance was on gay fornication.

"Yeah, sure" Dave replied to his father, who was getting up from the table. "Do you think what I've got on is ok?" The church wasn't very strict on dress code, but for the morning service most of the worshipers looked pretty polished.

"I'd say to put on some longer pants, but it's gonna be a hot one today" Paul said. "Take some coffee in my travel mug if you want. We'll get breakfast after the service."

Dave nodded and began to fix himself a coffee, suddenly remembering the fact that he hadn't slept yet. One sip left his stomach feeling almost worse, but he figured he'd better finish it on the way if he didn't want to fall asleep in church.

The drive to Columbus took almost two hours, during which Dave avoided conversation about the party and gave short answers to anything else his father said. Maybe once he could be alone with God, he'd be able to find guidance or peace or whatever would make his stomach stop hurting. Maybe he just really needed that breakfast after all.

"David" Paul sighed as they neared the church. "Are you all right? Did...did something, um, happen at the party?"

Dave cursed the heating of his cheeks at those words. "N-no" he stammered in reply, avoiding his father's concerned glances. "Just a long night, that's all. Not feeling too great."

"I hope you didn't drink too much- you don't need to be sick, do you?" Paul questioned, parking the car.

Dave shook his head. "I'm fine, Dad. Let's just go..." he climbed out of the car and took a few deep breaths. Paul shook his head and followed behind his son as they entered the church.

Inside, there were many rainbows visible, hanging high on the walls and decorating the podium. The Karofsky men took a seat in the back, as it was already pretty crowded and the service was about to begin. Dave's stomach still felt strange, not that he needed to throw up, just sort of being sick with himself. He didn't know if he was supposed to ask for forgiveness or whatever, but he did end up asking for help during the silent prayer time. Dave usually preferred to attend the evening services, which were much more lively and filled with music, but right now he needed quiet introspection.

When the service was over, the Reverend shook Dave's and Paul's hands as they walked out, thanking them for coming. Dave smiled a bit uneasily, and he wondered again what the Reverend would think of what he'd done the night before. He jumped into the passenger seat the minute his Dad unlocked the car, and Paul raised his eyebrows at son's apparent anxiousness to leave. The older man didn't say anything though, he simply sighed and started the car.

They drove to a nearby breakfast buffet, where Dave loaded his plate with his usual favourites- pancakes, sausage, scrambled eggs, and what the heck, even some fruit. But as he sat across from his Dad by the window, Dave's stomach lurched in protest of the food in front of him. He tried to eat a few bites, staring out at the cars whizzing by as he chewed, but Dave soon realized he wouldn't be able to finish. Paul sipped his coffee and sighed again, staring at Dave's barely touched plate. "It's okay, son" he assured him, reading the young man's uncomfortable expression. "We'll get it to go."


End file.
